


Bleeding needs of acceptance

by herbarium



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, but not really since it's DC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:10:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbarium/pseuds/herbarium
Summary: "Отец хмурится, весь он – сплошное недоверие; и Дэмиан задумывается, не тест ли это. Не тест ли это, чтобы посмотреть, как он поведёт себя, когда к нему относятся как к мерзости, как к чему-то совершенно неправильному, изломанному, перекрученному. Не тест ли это, посмотреть, как быстро он сломается".





	Bleeding needs of acceptance

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bleeding Needs of Acceptance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096852) by [MashpotatoeQueen5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MashpotatoeQueen5/pseuds/MashpotatoeQueen5). 



Всё начинается прозаически.  
Дэмиан появляется в Готэме ночью с мечами за спиной. Ему десять, у него столько крови на руках, что хватило бы на целую армию, а свирепостью он превосходит самого дикого зверя.  
Дэмиан вроде как в бегах, и одновременно нет; он не до конца понимает, что его ждёт в следующий миг, но его планы – кристально ясны. Он тут ради Отца, потому что он заслужил, потому что он поставил всё – и победил – и Отец, да, он именно таков, как гласят легенды. Высокий, сильный, смелый, он тень в ночи, зов мести за невинных, величайший детектив и величайший солдат – он всё, кем Дэмиан хочет стать.  
Бэтмен – это всё. Отец – это всё.  
И всё же… всё же остаётся что-то…  
…что не вписывается.  
( _всё_ )  
  
Дэмиан появляется в Усадьбе. Его голова высоко поднята, его права на наследство – вот, в его крови – и только Отец совсем не рад.   
Он зол.  
 _Зол._  
Дэмиан учился. Он готовился. Он тренировался и тренировался, делал это всю свою жизнь, чтобы стать лучше, стать сильней, стать чем-то большим, чем он есть на самом деле…  
…и на всех порах врезается в каменный монолит чистого гнева.  
И тогда Дэмиан просто… потерян.  
Он потерян. Отец продолжает злиться.  
И тогда Дэмиан отвечает злостью.  
Его мотает меж яростью и апатией. Что-то в груди невыносимо зудит, и Дэмиан не понимает, и он пробует игнорировать это, но оно не проходит – и тогда он запирает себя в собственную крепость из негодования – откуда может лишь наблюдать за остальными членами сем… за людьми, которых Отец почему-то держит рядом.  
( _почему_ его _Отец так счастлив с ними – но… не с ним?_ )  
Дрейк – совершенство. А ещё он презирает всё, чем является Дэмиан. Он смотрит на него сверху-вниз, со снисходительным раздражением, будто бы это он, Дэмиан, – тот, кому здесь не место, будто бы не кровь его Отца течёт в его венах, будто бы одно его существование – ошибка, и…  
Он злится. И нападает.  
Он игнорирует голос в своей голове, голос своей Матери, что шепчет  
 _«он прав»_.  
  
Он пытается заткнуть голос ещё одной стеной, ещё одним барьером, и продолжает притворятся, продолжает играть роли, сжимаясь в удушающих рамках.  
Всегда есть, кем притворяться. Да только Дэмиан до конца не уверен, кем ему нужно быть, чтобы этот незнакомец – его Отец – наконец остался доволен. Чтобы Отец посмотрел на  _него_ , и наконец признал, что его сын достоин занимать пространство. Дэмиан до конца не уверен, но он пробует, он готовится ко всем тем неминуемым испытаниям, что вот-вот обрушатся на него –  _в любой день, в любую секунду, может быть, даже прямо сейчас и_  – и даже если он и ненавидел все эти тесты, то теперь…  
Если Отец будет доволен…   
Если Отец улыбнётся ему –   
 _и никто и никогда не улыбался ему_  
– так, как он улыбается Дрейку, стоит тому распутать очередной клубок преступлений или побить собственные же стандарты…  
Всё, что угодно. Нет такой цены, что он не заплатит.  
Зуд в груди разрастается, сменяется ноющей болью. Дэмиан не понимает, он не способен понять, что это.  
Если игнорировать боль – она пройдёт.   
Да?  
  
Тодд… он не совершенен. Нет. Он полный идиот. Дэмиан может сказать это в то мгновение, когда Второй Робин вваливается в пещеру и кричит на Отца из-за чего-то столь тривиального как оружие – серьёзно – и ради этого всё…  
Тодд – идиот. Он не способен обуздать собственную ярость, превратить её в оружие – нет, он даёт ей волю, позволяет вести – и именно это в конце концов послужит его эпитафией. Тодд так полон всех этих чувств, и ему не  _всё равно_ , чтобы он там не пытался сказать.  
Но даже так, даже несмотря на то, что он – идиот – Отец всё ещё ведёт себя иначе. Теплее. Будто бы и ему не всё равно. Но…   
Отца не должен волновать какой-то приблудыш, это просто… неправильно. И Отец не может оказаться кем-то, кто ошибается.  
Дэмиан не понимает. Тогда он возводит ещё одну – куда уж больше? – стену из злости и осуждения и – просто, чтобы убедиться, что никто не увидит его мгновенной слабости. Этого доказательства, что он тоже может…  
(если у тебя есть мягкая сторона – ты мёртв).  
  
Дэмиан узнаёт о безоговорочном и бескомпромиссном табу на убийство. Он не понимает. Не убивать? Почему? Это то, чему его учили всю его жизнь.  
Это то, ради чего он появился на свет.  
Это всё, что он  _есть_.  
Это было его ролью, и теперь даже это отняли, вырвали, оставив лишь зияющую дыру в груди, разрастающуюся с каждым днём.  
Но Дэмиан не задаёт вопросов. Просто кивает.  
Отец хмурится, весь он – сплошное недоверие; и Дэмиан задумывается, не тест ли это. Не тест ли это, чтобы посмотреть, как он поведёт себя, когда к нему относятся как к мерзости, как к чему-то совершенно неправильному, изломанному, перекрученному. Не тест ли это, посмотреть, как быстро он сломается.   
Дэмиан привык быть лучшим во всём. Он привык к чётким правилам, к весу меча в своей руке, к обозначенным границам, он привык к отстранённости и холоду окружающих, к безликим призракам прислуги; он привык знать, кем он должен быть – и кем должен стать, но не…  
К этому.  
Не к ожиданию, что его вот-вот отправят прочь. Пошлют к Матери. Бросят на улицах.  
Потому что он – провалился; потому что он не стоит времени и сил, потому что…  
Дэмиан не хочет обратно к Матери, он хочет чего-то, что он не способен объяснить, и…  
Но для начала ему нужно как-то справится с этой прорехой в груди, готовой разорвать его на части.  
И он не убивает.   
Он надеется, что хотя бы этого будет достаточно.  
  
Альфред Пенниворт странный. Он старый. Но он… он – константа, что Дэмиану нужно просто принять. Он тот, кому нельзя перейти дорогу, кому нельзя  _не_  подчиниться. Дэмиан усвоил это с первого раза, когда Отец накричал на него.  
Отец накричал на него – и Дэмиан быстро учится. Ему приходится. И когда Отец приказывает ему извиниться, он извиняется – даже если он и не… не  _понимает_.  
Он говорит себе, запершись в собственной комнате, что всё, что случилось – к лучшему. Так у него появилось новое правило, и иметь правила – благо – так он знает, что…  
 _держи комнату в чистоте, не уничтожай кусты, не говори с Бэтменом во время работы, не пытайся ранить братьев и сестёр, не носи броню в усадьбе, не перечь…_  
…и он пытается игнорировать, как горло его сжимается, а в глазах собирается влага, и он не понимает, не понимает, кем ему нужно быть, чтобы Отец наконец…   
Почему никто не говорит ему, что делать, почему нет никаких испытаний, никаких наказаний, почему…  
В итоге, у него не остаётся и гнева. Дэмиан отстраняется – и просто наблюдает. Он точно сделал что–то не так, не мог не сделать – и теперь он готовится к тому, чтобы найти убийцу в своей комнате или проснуться в замкнутом пространстве с водой, медленно поднимающейся, или оказаться запертым без пищи и воды, просто, чтобы посмотреть, как долго он протянет, или…  
Должно же быть  _что-то_.  
Должно же.  
Быть.  
 _Да?_  
Дэмиан не уверен, но он всегда на чеку.   
(Он должен быть. Зазеваешься – умрёшь).  
  
Фэтгёрл раздражает. Очень. Она действует на нервы, она счастлива до той отметки, где это становится болезненным свидетельством какого–то расстройства. Это  _неправильно_. Никто не может быть столь ярким и полным света.   
Она что–то скрывает – и он должен узнать, что это.  
И Дэмиан давит, и давит, и продолжает давить на неё – пока это притворство не треснет, пока мерзкая жижа правды не хлынет наружу…  
Да только вот ничего не случается.  
 _Почему ничего не случается?!_  
Это должен быть очередной тест. Он его проваливает (?).  
  
Может быть, его испытание – проверка на выдержку. Как долго он может существовать под давлением этого неопределённого « _чего-то_ ». Он не спит по ночам, вместо этого проверяет комнату, снова и снова, дважды, трижды, и проверяет снова – проверяет её на наличие жучков и камер, на наличие любых ловушек. Дэмиан притворяется спящим, сжимаясь под одеялом – сплошные напряжённые мышцы – в ожидании…   
…чего-то, что так никогда и не случается.  
Он ест, но лишь для того, чтобы не выдать себя, лишь для того, чтобы никто не заподозрил его слабостей. Да только еда эта – слишком мягкая, пресная, полная жира и сладости – не задерживается надолго. Его тошнит, и он прячется в самой дальней ванной.   
Дэмиан возводит новую стену – и он уже потерял им счёт – на этот раз кирпичи слеплены из высокомерия. Он заявляет, что еда – ужасна, что это самое отвратительное, что…  
(всё что угодно, лишь бы эта постоянная головокружительная тошнота…)  
Лицо Пенниворта вытягивается, и внезапно тошнота становится самой меньшей из проблем.  
Дэмиан пытается игнорировать боль в груди.  
На следующий день на столе карри – и даже если оно всё ещё слишком пресное – Дэмиан съедает так много, как только может, потому что наконец, наконец это что-то съедобное.  
(Он не видит улыбки Альфреда).  
  
И всё ещё никаких тестов. Никакого привычного наказания. Отец всё ещё зол, он отстраняется ещё дальше, а слова его обжигают непримиримым холодом. Дрейк всё такой же совершенный, Браун – надоедливая, а Тодд требует к себе слишком уж много внимания.   
Дэмиан не понимает. Он не знает, ни что он делает, ни как ему делать это «что-то». Он пытается заполнить дыру хоть чем-то, но…  
Иногда он не уверен, что может дышать.  
  
Никто не запирает его дверь по ночам.   
Возможно, защита Усадьбы столь совершенна, что нет смысла и пытаться сбежать.   
Возможно, им просто всё равно.  
Возможно, они понимают, что даже если он сбежит, ему некуда податься. Вряд ли в мире есть место, где его ждут.  
Так что Дэмиан запирает собственную дверь – и повторяет, что это для безопасности. Но это – добровольное ограничение свободы, которой слишком много, которая зудит под кожей – он запирает себя и ждёт. Ждёт, что кто-то придёт, потому что он провалил простейшее задание найти своё место в дивном новом мире, где всё так перепутано и просто…  
 _неправильно_.  
Ничего не происходит.  
  
Появляется Грейсон. Он… другой. Он особенный. Он – нечто совершенно иное.   
Грейсон смотрит на него – и  _видит_. Видит  _его_. Будто бы он способен заглянуть за все эти стены из апатичной ярости загнанного зверя – и увидеть накрепко запутанного в собственных эмоциях человека, ребёнка, не знающего, что от него ждут и что ему делать.   
Грейсон не переполнен счастьем, как Фэтгёрл, но его лицо честное. И доброе. И он…  
…он улыбается. Ему.  
Никто никогда не улыбался  _Дэмиану_. Не так, будто бы он – нечто особенное, на что вообще стоит тратить улыбку.   
Не так, будто бы он –  _кто-то_  – а не просто…  _что-то._  
Что-то, занимающее место. Что-то, требующее контроля. Что-то – ещё одна соломинка в бескрайний ворох «ответственности».  
Грейсон улыбается ему, будто бы он действительно рад его видеть, и внезапно стальные обручи боли чуть ослабляются – потому что…  
На самом деле Дэмиан не знает,  _почему_.  
Это должна быть ловушка, это не может не быть западнёй, потому что невозможно быть таким милым и хорошим, и добрым, никто не может быть в действительности таким полным любви. Никто не может в действительности смотреть на него, Дэмиана, и видеть  _человека_  – не малолетнего убийцу, не монстра, не кого–т…  _что-то_ , годное лишь как объект для злости.  
  
Дэмиан всё ещё на чеку. На всякий случай.  
(Всегда на чеку).  
(может быть он  _устал_  всегда быть…)  
  
И вот поэтому, когда Грейсон обвивает свои руки вокруг него, прижимая к себе, Дэмиан реагирует мгновенно. Он бьёт, бьёт сильно – … _не слишком не убивай Отец разозлится ещё…_  – и…  
Грейсон уворачивается – и всё, что Дэмиан думает  
 _он хотя бы достойный противник_  
когда что-то в его сердце ломается, потому что он был так уверен, что может быть, может быть хотя бы однажды что-то в его жизни…  
…может быть, Грейсон был другим, был добрым, кто-то, кому можно доверять, может быть, его не заботили роли и испытания, может быть, он мог бы…  
И он злится. Злится на мир, злится на себя, потому что это то, что ты получаешь, когда доверяешь кому-то, кроме себя, потому что и капля привязанности способна тебя отравить, и как же это глупо, бесконечно глупо и беспечно…  
Дэмиан готов к поединку.   
Всегда.  
Он притворяется, что контуры мира становятся размытыми вовсе не потому, что в глазах появляется непрошеная влага. Он притворяется, что дыра в груди не становится больше, захватывая всё новые и новые клетки, уничтожая то малое…  
Он притворяется, что вовсе не хочет…  
сдаться.  
Но Грейсон не нападает.   
Он выставляет руки в примирительном жесте и опускается на колени, сразу становясь меньше и ещё менее угрожающим – и говорит, мягко, терпеливо, объясняя, что он делает и…  
– …это просто объятия, Дэми. Всё хорошо, видишь? Я не хочу причинить тебе боль, это… это как раз нечто обратное. Можно… можно мне?..  
И он вновь протягивает руки, и это  _ловушка_ , и Дэмиан должен отпрянуть, он должен убежать, потому что…  
Медленно, очень медленно Грейсон вновь притягивает его ближе, сцепляя руки у него за спиной. Дэмиан утыкается лицом в чужую грудь, почти и не чувствуя захвата – его держат так слабо, что он способен вырваться в любой момент.   
И всё это… неправильно. Неловко, непривычно, странно – и он не знает, как реагировать, когда жесты не связаны с насилием – и теперь не… Каждый его мускул напряжён, Дэмиан готов рвануть прочь, если вдруг…  
И всё же…  
Это приятно.  
Некая маленькая часть его сознания вероломно требует, чтобы он расслабился – и он… он хочет окунуться в это ошеломляющее, это потрясающее чувство комфорта с головой, хочет обвить руки вокруг чужой талии, ответить на это «объятие»; ему нужно это, как вода жаждущему в пустыне.   
Дэмиан не расслабляется. Грейсон не отпускает, пока он сам не начинает отстраняться – и даже тогда улыбается, да так ярко, будто бы они только что покорили Эверест.   
– Ну, всё в порядке?  
Его захлёстывает паника.   
Всё это… всё это больше, чем «в порядке», всё это – больше, чем он может осознать, и все его чувства одновременно взрываются, и на языке вертятся сотни разных ответов, да только все они – жалкое лепетание, потому что он не знает,  _не знает_ , как правильно…  
Дэмиан хмурится и скрещивает руки на груди.  
Грейсон смеётся и взлохмачивает его волосы.  
(Никто никогда не взлохмачивал его волосы. Никто никогда не обнимал его.   
Почему никто не делал этого?  
Это… это обычные вещи?.. Или некая особенность, присущая лишь Первому Робину?..  
Дэмиан не знает.  
 _Не знает._ )  
  
И конечно же, Грейсон соткан из этих «особенностей», и конечно же, Отец улыбается ему. Это именно та мимолётная довольная улыбка, что Дэмиану ещё предстоит получить.   
Как только он выяснит, что нужно для этого сделать. Как только он выяснит, кем ему нужно для этого быть, какому сценарию следовать.  
Отец не так холоден рядом с Грейсоном. Он почти что… почти что похож на настоящего человека. Будто бы величайший Ричард Грейсон каким-то образом развеивает весь готэмский смог одним своим явлением. И конечно же, он – Первый Робин – и блеском его славы можно заменить Солнце.   
Грейсон  _хороший_ , и так много людей любят его.  
И может быть, может быть, если бы Дэмиан хоть чуть-чуть походил на Грейсона, может быть, другие – Отец – хоть  _кто-нибудь_  – тоже…  
(Привязанность – вторичная и совершенно бессмысленная блажь).  
(почему он так хочет урвать хотя бы объедки с этого стола)  
  
Дэмиан пытается улыбнуться. Зеркало выдаёт нечто поистине чудовищное. Это глупо, неправильно, и его лицо будто свело судорогой – и…  
…как-то он вспоминает о всей той крови на своих руках.  
…как-то нет повода для улыбок.   
  
Его тело вновь предаёт его, наполняясь дрожью и всхлипами.   
  
Ему никто не нужен. Дэмиан прекрасно справлялся – и  _справляется_  сам по себе. Ему всё равно, улыбнётся ему Отец или нет, ему всё равно, кого там болваны вокруг видят в нём: человека или просто часть раздражающего антуража, объективную необходимость. Ему всё равно. Дэмиан не чувствует «эмоций». Эмоции – что-то бесполезное и даже опасное, что застилает твой разум и искажает рассудок.  
Ему всё равно.  
Ему  _должно быть_  всё равно.  
Потому что если это не так, если его плотина даст хоть малейшую течь, его просто раздавит цунами из всех чувств и эмоций.   
Он разобьётся, разлетится на миллионы маленьких осколков и ничто уже не склеит их.  
  
Только вот Грейсону не всё равно. Грейсон сидит в той же комнате, пока он читает. Ему нет никакой нужды быть здесь, да только он остаётся. Грейсон драматично вскидывает руки, узнав, что Дэмиан не имеет ни малейшего понятия о футболе – и тут же тащит его на улицу. Грейсон то и дело покупает ему странный и приторно-сладкий десерт – мороженное – и пытается выяснить, какой же из вкусов ему понравится в итоге. Так, будто бы нечто столь незначительное, может быть… важным?..   
Грейсон уламывает его смотреть нелепые мультфильмы, бессмысленные телешоу и совсем уж бестолковые спортивные передачи, и когда Дэмиан категорично заявляет о том, что не собирается забивать свою голову всем этим мусором, бросает эту затею.   
Они переключаются на книги, и Грейсон действительно спрашивает его мнение.  
Грейсон заступается за него перед Отцом. И это…  
 _никто никогда не заступался за него, никому никогда не было дела, если…_  
 _он всегда был один, и теперь…_  
Грейсон слушает его, и говорит с ним, и улыбается ему, и обнимает его, и взлохмачивает его волосы, и сжимает его руку, и одобрительно хлопает по спине – и Дэмиану кажется, что он вот-вот взорвётся.  
 _Почему он делает это? Привязанность – глупая блажь, и Грейсону не нужно быть столь ласковым, чтобы вести за собой – но он… просто такой._  
 _И почему его терзает смутная догадка, что даже если Грейсон и восторженный глупец, он всё равно последует за ним хоть на край света?_  
Дэмиан спрашивает о том, кем он должен стать. Грейсон улыбается. И говорит «собой».   
А потом просто откусывает от своего мороженного, будто бы в том не было ничего такого.  
Дэмиан спрашивает о всей этой системе испытаний, наказаний и наград. Он пытается казаться небрежным, пытается убрать любые эмоции – но… Грейсон очевидно смущён. Он совершенно не понимает вопроса.  
А Дэмиан совершенно не понимает его.   
Но это не меняет того чувства тепла, исходящего от Грейсона. Дэмиан чувствует, что у него – собственное Солнце, и что он почти что заслуживает всего этого света. Он чуть расслабляется, совсем немного, вполне достаточно, чтобы задуматься обо всех этих подставных личностях и их несоответствии. Он задумывается, что может быть, может быть, действительно, может быть, ему не нужно более притворяться, может быть, все эти стены – лишь преграда, может быть, его старая жизнь не была чем-то  _правильным_ , и все эти голоса в голове и инстинкты, ведущие его тело…  
Может быть, вместо того, чтобы искать подходящую маску, ему можно попробовать быть собой.   
Может быть, именно это и заставит Отца улыбнуться?..  
  
Время продолжает бежать вперёд. Он пытается убить Дрейка всего дважды, он уничтожает кусты, он раз за разом разрушает спортзал и тренируется с Грейсоном. Он узнаёт о сестре – Кассандре Кейн – и хвала всему, что она далеко, откуда у него вообще столько родственников? Он привыкает к новой одежде – джинсам? – и оставляет броню в тренировочном зале. Он читает. Он прокрадывается на кухню и добавляет перец чили в карри – и с наслаждением наблюдает, как перекашиваются лица Тодда и Дрейка.   
  
Мать возвращается. Они с Отцом сражаются.   
Они сражаются из-за него.  
Отец сражается  _из-за него_ , и внутри появляется надежда, что это – переломный момент их отношений, что теперь всё…  
Нет.   
  
Дед умирает. Люди умирают. Убийцы у него на хвосте – и Дэмиан убегает, и его меч вновь в крови, а ярости больше, чем когда-либо.   
Мать похищает его. Убийц вокруг всё больше.   
Дэмиан возвращается в Усадьбу, покрытый кровью, чужой и своей, и Отец злится. Он ещё больше отдаляется.  
  
А время всё продолжает свой бег.  
Дэмиан тренируется всё больше. Он наконец находит любимое мороженное. Альфред как-то ловит его, пытающегося вновь добавить перца в карри – и всё заканчивается лекцией, мягкой, но однозначной. Они не ладят с Дрейком. Дэмиан использует свой меч не для убийств: он срезает ветви испорченной изгороди, превращая её в нечто совершенно новое, даруя ей новую жизнь – и новое будущее.  
(он не думает о двойных смыслах)  
Дэмиан читает. Тренируется. Грейсон всё так же вьётся рядом, полный объятий и улыбок. Луна начинает расти, и Дэмиан постепенно привыкает к совершенно иным созвездиям над Готэмом.   
Он учится играть в баскетбол. Грейсон ведёт его в небольшой кинотеатр, где свет слишком яркий, а музыка – слишком громкая, и всё ошеломляюще странно и глупо, и… Он осматривает свою комнату лишь раз за весь вечер – вместо привычных трёх. Желудок всё же приспосабливается к новой еде.   
Он улыбается, однажды, когда Грейсон делает красивое сальто назад прямо над Тоддом. Улыбка исчезает почти сразу, стоило ей появиться, но…  
Грейсон вручает ему свой плеер – и он слушает музыку снова, снова и снова.  
  
Отец умирает.   
Дэмиан знал его не больше трёх месяцев.  
(он так и не заработал улыбки).  
Время останавливается.  
Оно зацикливается само на себе, бесконечно растягиваясь – и перепрыгивая целые эпохи, хаотично меняя скорость.  
Никто не знает, что произошло.  
Похороны «миллиардера Брюса Уэйна» – столь же роскошные, полные фальши и бутафорской позолоты, как и вся его публичная жизнь; повсюду – незнакомцы, пришедшие кто за сенсацией, кто за поводом продефилировать в вычурном траурном платье, кто за бесплатной едой. Повсюду – незнакомцы, и близко не знавшие его Отца, не догадывающиеся о колоссальном наследии из сломанных и спасённых жизней, не распутанных мотков преступлений, предотвращённых трагедий, о той неподъёмной ноше плаща в бескомпромиссной темноте пещеры.   
Никто здесь не знает его.   
Дэмиан – не исключение.  
Всю неделю, что скользнула сквозь пальцы подобно песку, промелькнувшую слишком быстро, настолько, что буквально вытолкнула его к могильному холму – всю неделю до этого он думал. Дэмиан думал, и думал, и думал, потому что он едва ли стал членом семьи, и теперь…  
Его Отец мёртв.  
Его Мать отреклась от него.  
Ему десять.  
Он слишком мал, чтобы работать – по меркам общества, конечно же. У него ничего нет, и Дэмиан не в восторге от перспектив превратиться в уличную крысу.   
Но он переживёт это. Он сражался всю свою жизнь. Что изменилось?  
  
На похоронах Дэмиан слишком спокоен. Он стоит слишком прямо рядом с огромным белым гробом. Вокруг – до нельзя наигранные всхлипы и стоны. И Дрейк, и Тодд, и Браун, и даже таинственная Кейн – все они тут – и все они спокойны, хотя Дрейк вроде и всхлипнул несколько раз.   
У Пенниворта есть платок, и он то и дело вытирает глаза со стоической сдержанностью.  
Дэмиан продолжает думать. Ему нужен запас пищи, смена одежды – ничего слишком тяжёлого или громоздкого. Быть может, если он будет достаточно вежлив, Грейсон позволит ему взять немного денег.   
Прошли часы, прежде чем вся мучительная в своей торжественности церемония подходят к концу и последние гости скрываются на своих вульгарно дорогих автомобилях.   
Грейсон, всё это время не отходивший слишком далеко, обнимает его за плечи.   
Дождя нет, хотя тучи в небе выглядят не слишком дружелюбными – они готовы вот-вот обрушить весь свой гнев на копошащихся смертных. Дождя нет, но лицо Грейсона – мокрое.  
– Теперь только мы и остались, да? – тем не менее, голос его, пусть и надломленный, остаётся твёрдым.   
Дэмиан перестаёт думать.  
 _Мы?_  
  
Похороны закончились – и начался дождь – и они все оказываются внутри Усадьбы.   
Тодд уходит первым. Он больше не устраивает никаких сцен, просто выходит в ночь с руками глубоко в карманах кожаной куртки – и идёт прочь, пока тени города не поглощают его.  
Кейн и Браун уходят вместе. Его вроде как сестра не произнесла и слова за весь вечер. Хотя никто не был особенно разговорчивым, но Дэмиан всё равно задумывается над этим.  
Пенниворт извиняется – и уходит к себе, его плечи прогибаются под тяжестью утраты. Дэмиан никогда не видел, чтобы дворецкий выглядел столь древним и дряхлым.   
Дрейк тоже поднимается наверх. Дэмиан не может проигнорировать слабый укол зависти. Дрейку семнадцать, он в коллеже, он наследник миллиардной компании и может делать всё, что ему вздумается.   
Дэмиан… он зависит от милости людей вокруг – сколько бы он не пытался сделать всё, чтобы того не произошло.  
Время тянется патокой, каждая секунда ощущается как вечность, и всё никак не заканчивается.  
Дэмиан уходит в свою комнату. Его конечности не слушаются, он двигается будто сквозь кисель, замедляющий каждое движение. Будто бы его тело в предвкушении бесчисленных голодных дней и холодных ночей, где существование превратится в бессмысленную рутину выживания, пока так же бессмысленно не оборвётся, старается отсрочить этот момент.  
Дэмиан игнорирует это, лишь сильней сцепляя зубы.  
Он ураганом врывается к себе, хватает рюкзак – и перерывает шкаф в поисках одежды.  
Когда он оборачивается, Грейсон уже стоит в его комнате. Его глаза покраснели от слёз, а костюм безнадёжно смят – но сейчас он выглядит больше удивлённым, чем убитым горем.  
– Что это ты делаешь?  
Дэмиан замирает. Его рука рефлекторно выставляет полупустой рюкзак как щит. Он считал… ему казалось, что будет больше времени, что он сможет ещё подумать, что он сможет хотя бы  _попрощаться_. Но нет.   
Вот и всё.   
Миллионы мыслей сверхновыми взрываются в его сознании. Он должен сказать что-то. Что-то значимое, что-то – хотя бы сейчас – приятное, что-то, что давно уютным котёнком свернулось под сердцем, как сильно он благодарен, как…  
– Могу ли я одолжить немного денег?  
Грейсон смотрит на него, недоумённо склонив голову. Дэмиан дёргает застёжку на рюкзаке.  
– Да… да, конечно, но… зачем?   
Грейсон всё ещё глупо таращится – и Дэмиан не понимает, как он…   
Он сглатывает ком в горле.   
 _Как он не понимает?_  
У Дэмиана нет никого. У него ничего нет. Его Отец мёртв. Ему нужно… он должен…  
– Я ухожу.   
Его голос ломается. Но он притворяется, что этого не случилось.  
(он не может показывать слабость  _сейчас_. Вот  _поэтому_  привязанности – это…  
…что-то, причиняющее слишком много боли).  
Грейсон теперь не просто удивлён – он вновь расстроен. Он заходит в глубь комнаты, медленно, будто к пугливому зверьку.   
– Дэми?.. Что? Почему? Я не…  
Он замолкает, и на лице его – понимание. Дэмиан внутренне готовится. Потому что, вот он, вот этот момент, когда Грейсон кивнёт и поможет ему собрать жалкую горсть одежды, а после – закроет за ним входную дверь, потому что Отец его мёртв – а с тем мертва и связь с остальной семьёй, и ему нет места ни в этом старинном доме, и ни в их жизнях.  
Но… но нет. Черты Грейсона смягчаются – и он притягивает Дэмиана к себе, обнимая его. И это… это  _неправильно_. Объятиями всё должно закончится. Объятия – то, что должно было последовать прямо перед тем, как за ним захлопнется дверь, но никак не…  
Грейсон выставит его на улицу просто так, без вещей? Это какое-то запоздалое испытание? Или наказание за любую из тысячей вероятных провинностей? Это тест, выжить на улицах? И если он протянет достаточно долго в одиночестве, его пустят дом… сюда?..  
 _(пожалуйста, пожалуйста, позволь мне вернуться)_  
– Тебе не нужно никуда уходить! Я стану твоим опекуном, и мы всё оформим, подпишем все бумаги и всё такое. Если… если ты хочешь. Брюс… он указал это в завещании, так что не будет никаких...  
Грейсон продолжает говорить. Дэмиан не слушает.  
Время замедляется вновь.  
Ему не… нужно уходить?.. он может остаться тут?.. Грейсон хочет… но они даже не!..  
– Отец указал меня в завещании?  
Слова вырываются как-то сами собой, прерывая бурный поток бормотания. Грейсон опускается так, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза.  
– Ну конечно! Ты – часть семьи.  
Дэмиан может просто смотреть на него в ответ.  
– В смысле, если ты хочешь. Всё в порядке, если ты не…  
– Нет!  
Вскрик выходит куда более громким и куда более эмоциональным. Дэмиан хлопает себя по губам. Этот звук – слишком жалкий даже по нынешним расхлябанным меркам; да только каждая клеточка его тела переполнена облегчением.   
Он может остаться.  
Он может остаться, потому что Отцу было достаточно  _не_  всё равно, чтобы указать его в завещании, и… и Грейсон  _хочет_ , хочет, чтобы он остался. Он прочищает горло, расправляет плечи и вновь прячется за призраками стен – пусть и совершенно бесполезными. Грейсон обладал волшебным даром не замечать их вообще.   
– Я имел в виду, что это будет… приемлемо. Я привык к… ко всему здесь.  
Грейсон улыбается, и в его глазах пляшут хитрые искорки, будто бы они прячут некий особенный секрет, который никому нельзя знать.   
(быть может, это и есть его роль – оставаться рядом с этим странным мужчиной, который разбрасывается любовью и заботой, как конфети, и прикрывать его спину, когда мир решит восстановить баланс).  
– Рад это слышать, приятель. Серьёзно.  
Края дыры в грудине начинают затягиваться, и боль слегка отступает – пока всего чуть–чуть, ведь его Отец… но в то же время… даже так…  
Грейсон выглядит удивительно довольным и расслабленным – хотя траур сегодняшнего дня оставил на нём сильный отпечаток. Дэмиан солгал, сказав, что не испытывает тех же чувств.  
Возможно в перспективе он даже сможет стать счастливым.  
И, вновь спрятав лицо в сгибе чужой шеи, он позволил себе улыбнуться.

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фанфик разбил мне сердце, и поэтому я хочу, чтобы его прочитало как можно больше людей :D  
> Изначально перевод я выложила на основной странице на фикбуке (ник идентичный), но добавлю его также и сюда, потому что, почему бы и нет.


End file.
